


Nightly Visits

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Changing Into Consent, Courtship, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: A small Fennekin's life was saved by a human. Years later, now a gorgeous Delphox, he starts visiting the man named Sakumo to make his gratitude known.
Relationships: Mahoxy | Delphox/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Nightly Visits

The Fennekin flinched away from the snapping jaws of the enraged Houndoom, crying out in fear. He was cowering between the thick roots of an old tree, but the Houndoom was digging closer, snout almost reaching the small creature. Fennekin was sure that he wouldn't survive this - he'd gotten lost, his mother and his litter probably far away by now. They had been forced to leave their previous cosy den when the pack of Houndooms came, and now one had found him, wandering through the forest all alone, searching for his mother.

So when the attacks ceased and the Houndoom gave a startled yelp before dashing away, Fennekin was sure it was his mother, having finally found him. He leapt out of his hideout... and straight into the warm and surprisingly gentle arms of a human man.

"Are you alright? He didn't get you, did he?" Brown eyes looked down on Fennekin as a strong hand stroked through his fur. Fennekin was unsure if he should be afraid, but clearly this human had saved him? His ears twitched, and when the human petted him again, he pressed his head against him. "There you go. I saw a Braixen not long ago, searching for something. Let's go find her, she'll be able to protect you better than I."

But he protected Fennekin so well from danger! He tried to make himself understood, with little licks and nuzzling against the hand. It caused the man to chuckle and earned Fennekin another petting before the human stood up, carrying Fennekin so easily in his strong arms and close to his warm chest.

It was probably then that the young Fennekin fell in love with this human, even after he was returned to his mother who was quick to bring him back to the rest of the litter. It wasn't an emotion he could put a name on, though, but it felt nice and warm and gentle as his hands had been.

\--

Fennekin knew that some Pokemon lived with humans. Before the incident, he'd never had a particular interest in that - humans lived in odd boxes, not in the beautiful forest. Now, however, he was very invested in the idea, asking his mother about that. She wasn't sure how it was done herself, but she sometimes brought him close to the village the human lived in so that her son could watch the humans and their Pokemon. Once or twice he even saw his human, but with all the other humans around he didn't dare go up to him, even though he wanted to.

"I heard that they like strong Pokemon," his mother once told him, nuzzling Fennekin's face before licking him clean. "If you want to live with your human, you should grow strong. I will teach you what I know."

\--

A year passed of them wandering the forest. All his other brothers and sisters had long left the den, but Fennekin had stayed and trained with his mother. Now, however, she'd mated again. Soon after, Fennekin evolved to a Braixen and was chased away by her. He wasn't sad about it: It was only natural, after all. She needed all her strength and time for her new litter, and her mating partner never liked his presence.

The only question was if he was strong enough already. Wandering back to the village, he watched out for his human and followed him to his own box. They called them houses, but Braixen knew they were dens. He was a bit sad for his human - the man lived all alone in his den, when normally Braixen saw whole families sharing one box. Did his human never mate? The thought stirred something in him - he was old enough to mate on his own, and he found the idea alluring. He kept on watching his human for days, thinking about not much else but these two things; his human, and the prospect of mating. He even learned his human's name during that time when one of the neighbours called out to him.

 _Sakumo_ , Braixen thought, watching the man as he tended to his garden, carrying around heavy-looking pots full of tamed plants, taking notice of the way the muscles of his bare arms flexed. He thought that name often, wondering why his human never mated. Even when other humans visited, his human didn't do anything in his regard. Maybe his human didn't know how to mate? Braixen had seen it himself - how the male entered the female, how they rocked together until both shivered. It ended in knotting and the female getting heavy with children.

Braixen thought about Sakumo and shivering together in-between sleeping and hunting, and in his dreams, his two main thoughts started to swirl together until Braixen dreamed of shivering and rocking with Sakumo, of mating with the human man. It left him confused when he woke up, especially when he dreamt of Sakumo knotting him instead of the other way around. Worse yet, it left him feeling hot and needy, his cock pushed out of his pouch and feeling uncomfortable. It was hard running in this state, and he often had to either lick or rub himself off, wasting precious seed. But it also felt _good_ and he wondered if it would feel good for Sakumo as well. Wouldn't it be nice to repay him with something nice like that?

In the end, however, Braixen never quite gathered the courage to come any closer to his human during the days he watched him. He felt bad for it, because Sakumo looked so lonely in his den and Braixen wished to make him feel better. But Sakumo didn't have any Pokemon there, and Braixen wondered why. Maybe, he thought when he finally left the village and slunk back into the forest, maybe his human only wanted the best and strongest Pokemon. And Braixen wasn't yet the strongest he could get.

\--

When Delphox returned to the village, it felt like coming home. Another year had passed, one full of training and discipline. He hadn't forgotten about Sakumo - couldn't, really, with the way he'd imprinted on the human. Not that Delphox regretted this. It had been his decision, after all, not to mate with the willing female Braixen he'd met. In his head, mating was something that was intimately close to Sakumo, after all.

Arriving at the den of his human, Delphox sniffed the air and was pleased that the only fresh smell was that of his human. He'd learned a lot about them during his training and now knew that Sakumo was not young anymore. He was what was called middle-aged, with a bit of grey peppering his dark hair, but Delphox found that he didn't mind. Young partners were important for healthy pups. Delphox didn't want pups - he wanted his human, simple as that. But how to do it? Present himself to his human? It was dark already - Sakumo would be asleep by now, if Delphox remembered right.

It brought his thoughts back to those days of watching and the way he'd connected his mating urges so tightly to a human man. He'd dreamed of it, didn't he? Maybe he could make Sakumo dream of him as well, so that by the time Delphox decided to show himself, the human would know him already. Smiling, Delphox jumped forward, silent in the night, his delicate paws leaving no marks on the soil between the forest and Sakumo's den. It was easy to get inside, and while he didn't know the inside at all, his nose led him towards the place Sakumo slept.

Seeing his human this close again made Delphox sigh in happiness. Warmth gathered in his belly as he stared at the kind features of his man. He looked almost the same as two years ago when he'd saved his life, and it made Delphox feel even warmer, not unlike a hug. His fur rustled softly when he made his way to the bed. Delphox hesitated only slightly before touching his human, brushing his fingers over his bare, hairy chest and down to where his body was obscured by a blanket.

The urge to mate came with a sudden force and had Delphox almost staggering. It was a chore to suppress it and left Delphox short-breathed. Flattening his ears, Delphox eased the blanket away, exposing the pleasantly naked body of the human. When Sakumo stirred, he touched his forehead with one elegant finger. A soft, warm light pulsed once, and the human fell back into a deep sleep full of dreams. Delphox smiled at seeing his human so relaxed before he got back to exploring, now using both hands to roam over the huge, muscular body of Sakumo. For a human, he was quite hairy - dark hair dusted his legs and chest, around his cock and balls. There was even a trail of it between his crotch and his belly button. Delphox massaged the strong muscles of Sakumo's arms and chest, then the softer tissue of his belly.

When he turned to explore the legs, Delphox stopped and stared at the now half-hard human penis and the way the skin covering the cockhead looked a bit more... tight around it. Curious, he touched the warm shaft, wondering at how soft the skin was and pulling down a bit until the reddened glans was exposed. The cock hardened more during Delphox' investigation and now was heavy and hard in his delicate hands. He was big, and Delphox wondered if females would like that. Those he'd met had remarked on his generous pouch, with sly glances and raised tails and a swing to their walk that communicated their willingness to mate.

Delphox himself found it rather appealing and ducked his head to lick the soft shaft. He knew that licking felt good, the same as rubbing, and the heady, musky smell was alluring to him. The cock twitched and there was a liquid coming out the slit that Delphox lapped directly from the glans before going back to the base, nuzzling the heavy, hairy balls of the man. It felt like he was making Sakumo his, which he liked, so he continued to lick and rub, playing with the heavy cock with his warm hands and lapping away the clear drops it produced. He was so entranced with this, however, that he only noticed Sakumo's orgasm when his cock started to spurt out his hot seed, landing in creamy streaks on Sakumo's own belly. Delphox stared at it and let go of his prize, suddenly feeling shy again as he fled the house.

\--

He came back the next night and the night after, and the night after. Of course, he did - he'd gotten a taste of his human and he hungered for more. It was almost a ritual of sorts, to enter the den, to make Sakumo sleep deeply before stripping him from his blankets. Most times, his human slept on his back, giving Delphox full access to his cock and balls to play with. He learned how to suck on the tip to coax out more of those first, clear drops. Even learned to like the taste of Sakumo's creamy cum, not wanting to waste it. Wanting to make those moments last longer, Delphox took his time to bring Sakumo to an orgasm, while he himself dreamt of mating, of this large cock knotting him. Did humans even knot? He would certainly like that.

Sometimes, though rarer, he found Sakumo sleeping on his side or his stomach, which left Delphox nearly breathless every time. Because like this, Delphox had access to something he could potentially mate with. His human didn't have the parts a female had, but he had one opening that Delphox was sure could be used, other than his mouth. Not that he dared to take him like this - no, he wanted their first mating to be something special. But those firm cheeks looked so... nice that Delphox couldn't help himself but tease his own erection between them. It was like rubbing himself, only better because it was _Sakumo_.

It also made his human smell of Delphox each time he spilt on his skin, no matter how carefully Delphox cleaned his back and rear after he was done.

After a while, he started leaving presents for his human: Pretty rocks and leaves, whole plants like those his human had tamed in the large pots outside. Little piles of wild berries and fern coils were set down next to the bed when Delphox left. Once he found a human coin, something Delphox knew humans loved, and placed it in the middle of nicely shaped branches he'd collected.

His human's reactions were then watched from the outside. The surprise was sweet, and the startled laugh he gave made Delphox squirm in glee. His human knew that some kind of Pokemon left him presents. Delphox couldn't wait to finally reveal himself.

\--

Sadly, he didn't have the chance to do it properly. He had it planned out as well - to wait until his human was working in his garden again and reveal himself there, hoping that his human would choose to catch him like those other humans did sometimes. He wanted to do it days ago, but always got too nervous before he managed. So Delphox waited, and come night time, he visited his precious human to sate his needs. Only that this night, Sakumo wasn't asleep when Delphox came into the room.

Delphox froze when he saw his human sitting on the bed. He'd brought berries and flowers to leave and nearly let them fall in shock. To see those warm, brown eyes on him again... how long had he wished for it? But now he was suddenly afraid. This wasn't how it was done, what if his human rejected him? He entered his den, after all.

"So you're the one leaving me presents?" Sakumo's voice didn't sound angry. He sounded amused and friendly, setting Delphox's nerves at ease. "Are those for me as well?"

Suddenly feeling shy, Delphox ducked his head before approaching, holding his gifts out. His human was still fully clothed and stood up to take the berries and flowers from him. Staring at the floor, Delphox yelped softly in surprise when fingers brushed over his head and between his ears. Warmth flooded his body and he pressed his head against the hand, turning his head around to nuzzle the palm. It made Sakumo halt for a moment.

"I know you, don't I?" his human asked, and Delphox nodded happily, looking up to the large man. "Look at you, all grown up and strong. Is this your thanks, then? That wasn't necessary."

Delphox shook his head at that and stepped closer. He felt Sakumo's breath catch when he nuzzled his neck - he'd to stretch far for that with how big his human was. Big and strong and smelling so good. Smelling a bit like Delphox where he'd marked him with his seed.

"Hey... what..." His human swallowed, putting the presents away. Delphox whined softly, nuzzling him again, and felt those strong arms closing around him. "Did you miss me? Don't cry, sweetie. What's wrong?"

Delphox tried to tell him, cuddled as close as possible. But humans couldn't understand Pokemon. He wanted to tell him how long he'd waited, how happy he was - how much he wanted to be with his human, and why wasn't he catching him already? But Sakumo didn't understand. Maybe he thought that Delphox was distressed or afraid. His hands started combing through Delphox silken fur, hesitant at first, but then surer, pulling Delphox into a tighter hug, making soothing noises. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay, you're safe with me..."

 _Then catch me already_ , Delphox tried to say. Clinging to his human's shirt, he lifted his snout and gave him a clumsy kiss, as he'd seen human mates do. Sakumo froze and Delphox, panicking, kissed him again, soft and careful. Sakumo released a breathe and shifted Delphox in his arms, looking down on the Pokemon. "Oh," he said and he sounded dazed. But when Delphox made to kiss him again, he pressed against it, his hands running along Delphox' body yet again. "If this is your thanks, I won't say no. I can't believe it, that you found me again... You were so tiny back then, look at you now. So beautiful..."

Delphox felt his heart swell with affection, but the touches were affecting more than just his feelings - he felt his cock harden as well. Was this it? Was he caught now? Was he his Pokemon? Wagging his long, silky tail, Delphox pressed against him with enthusiasm. It made his human laugh. He loved this sound.

"Come," Sakumo said, leading Delphox to his bed. Delphox jumped onto it, curling up on the soft, warm surface. This was where he had explored Sakumo during the long nights. It smelled nice and homey and familiar. "It's been a while since I did this. I was younger back then." Perking up, Delphox watched his human strip. His cock was in that curious, half-hard state. His mouth watered when he saw this, then he shifted to present his own erection as well, poking out of his thick fur. "Oh, wow," his human said, laughing yet again. There was a raspy quality to his voice now, and his cock twitched without Delphox licking it. "I should name you. That's what people do, name their Pokemon, yes?"

Delphox yips in agreement, something his human understood immediately. He stroked over Delphox fur, his big, warm hands exploring his slender body. Delphox had no problems at all to roll onto his back and exposing not only his crotch but also his throat in submission. Sakumo should be the first one to knot him - he'd get to knot his human later on, right?

"So gorgeous," Sakumo breathed, running his hands all along Delphox's excited body. "I'll name you Kasai, the Spirit of Fire."

 _Kasai_ , the newly named Delphox thought, cupping Sakumo's face in his delicate hands. He watched in fascination as his human mimicked him, pressing his cheeks against the hands and nuzzling Kasai's soft paws. Smiling, he tried to pull him closer, and Sakumo followed, shifting his body between Kasai's spread legs, lining up their cocks together after a bit of contemplation how to go about this. It felt weird but good when he started to move, making them slide and rub against each other, his arms framing Kasai's head, muscles flexing. Kasai whined softly in growing pleasure - it was similar to his early ruttings against Sakumo's bare arse, only better. His human was looking at him, moving against him, heavy and warm and secure on top of him.

"So beautiful," his human murmured, dipping his head down to kiss Kasai's head and ears, then bending his back to lick the silken fur over his throat. It made Kasai moan and thrust upwards, spilling his cum against his human only a few minutes into their mating. He felt his knot puffing out, wishing he'd been inside Sakumo like he always did. His human took longer before coming as well, and like always there was so much of his hot cum spurting out and onto Kasai's fur. He'd clean himself later, savouring every drop.

"Did you like that?" his human asked, and Kasai nodded, wrapping his arms around Sakumo's strong neck. The human man chuckled and kissed him again. "So you're sure you want to stay?" Kasai nodded again, stronger this time, tucking his head under Sakumo's chin. "You're my first Pokemon in a decade, then," his human mused, pulling him close. He was soft again, and Kasai knew that it would take some time for his human to go for another round. "But I don't really mind. Not with a Delphox as pretty as you."

Kasai sighed happily, finally where he wanted to be - safe and secure in the arms of his human, right where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Ending it here and calling it complete.
> 
> Requests/Prompts are appreciated, however, I take the liberty to deny requests that aren't my cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Ending it here and calling it complete. No second chapter planned anymore.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
